


Freckles

by NymphadoraRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Oneshot, Romance, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraRavenclaw/pseuds/NymphadoraRavenclaw
Summary: Hermione receives an owl from Ron with an invitation to spend part of her summer vacation with the Weasleys at the Grimmauld Place, where she begins to understand more about the second formation of the Order of the Phoenix, the reason why they cannot communicate with Harry and, mainly, what being alone with Ron causes in her feelings. One-shot "missing moment" from HPO.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Freckles

It might seem strange, but when returning to her own home, Hermione had to get used to the silence. Her small family lived simply, with no news or twists as she was used to being always in the presence of Harry and Ron. She studied in the silence of her room without being interrupted by requests for her notes or by the noise of other students running and walking through the halls.

She had been born and spent a good part of his childhood in that Muggle neighborhood, but every time she put hers feets out of the house, she felt like she was walking in an unknown place, she felt out of place even in environments familiar to her parents. So she had to admit to herself the happiness that overwhelmed her when she received an owl from Ron inviting her to spend the rest of her vacation with him and his family.

She loved her parents, but since last summer with the Weasleys, when they went to watch the Quidditch World Cup together, she realized how comfortable she felt around the wizarding family, she had approached Ginny as a sister and loved to hear the stories that Ron's older brothers told about their work in the wizarding world.

"Would you be sad if I went to the wizarding world sooner? I just received an invitation from the Weasleys, but I can meet you at King's Cross on September 1st.'' began Hermione after reading the entire message of the parchment and heading towards her parents' office where she knew she would find them.

" An invitation from the Weasleys certainly came from that Ron boy you talk about, don't you?" questioned Helena Granger in a provocative tone causing Hermione to blush.

"Ron is my friend mom, so he wrote the letter to me.'' she replied without being able to meet the eyes of either.

The truth is, since her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione had spent summers talking about Ron and Harry and, as much as she hated to admit it, Ron and the way he had saved her from a Troll with Harry, the way he had sacrificed himself in a game of chess by Harry and the frequent debates she had with the boy were a big topic in the conversations she had with her parents.

"We will miss you but we can find you on that platform of a different number."said Paris Granger making her daughter smile."Be sure to write to us every day and thank Molly and Arthur Weasley for welcoming you."

She nodded before turning around and going to look for ink and parchment to write back to Ron. She quickly packed her bags and, the next morning, received Arthur Weasley, who had made a point of going to her home in person via the Floo network. Hermione knew how he loved to talk to her parents and thus learn more about the Muggle world, just as her parents loved to know about the wizarding world from Arthur's point of view.

To her surprise and, at the same time, disappointment, The Burrow was not the final destination of her trip by the fireplace with the Weasleys patriarch. Instead, they went to an old and dusty, townhouse that had pictures on the walls whose words of welcome were not pleasant at all.

"Hey, hello Hermione." said Ron picking the attention of Hermione who tried not to be caught by the words on the board that said things as horrible as the ones Draco Malfoy said to her at Hogwarts. Arthur walked away, leaving the two friends alone.

A smile appeared on her face almost involuntarily. She couldn't lie to herself about the reality of how she missed looking at those blue eyes, smelling the scent of his red hair and watching all those freckles that were like an endless constellation to her.

"Hello Ron.'' she replied, hugging him awkwardly. When it came to Harry, there was no shame in her display of affection, but with Ron it was always had been different.

''Apparently you've already met the lovely members of the Black family.'' he said, referring to the paintings and making Hermione laugh. She was a serious person, but he was always the first to get a smile or a laugh out of her. "Do not call them, I will help you put your things up there and show you where is the room you will share with Ginny.

"And Harry? Where is he?" she asked, climbing the stairs behind him and analyzing everything around her. That place definitely didn't have the same warmth as The Burrow.

"Dumbledore instructed everyone not to contact Harry." replied Ron, Hermione frowned without understanding. "He used magic outside Hogwarts, to defend himself against a dementor, yet he is in danger of being expelled."

"Oh Merlin!'' she exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth as Ron opened the door to the room she would share with Ginny.

That information went through her like a train and all she could do was spend her days researching Ministry laws in order to find a loophole that would prevent Harry from being expelled from Hogwarts, while knowing more about the second formation of the Order of the Phoenix's and understood what was happening at the wizarding world with the confirmation of Voldemort's return.

She missed Harry, wanted to be able to comfort him, to say that Sirius was there and that soon, they would see each other again in an attempt to make him happier. That will was not just hers, however. Ron always had expressed how much he missed their friend when they were alone, in fact, finding themselves alone among the tasks related to cleaning the old townhouse had become something common and Hermione discovered, little by little, how she was really enjoying it.

It was as if she were attracted to Ron's magnetic field, and when the silence between them seemed awkward, there was always a reason for a brief discussion that began by her or by him. In the previous year, Viktor Krum had said that he had never felt for a girl what he felt for her, he invited her to the yule ball, he became half a shark to get her out of the Black Lake, he was the first boy who kissed her. In a logical view, Hermione should sigh every time she received a letter from Bulgaria, should have accepted his invitation to be there instead of spending her vacation at the house of the Black family, but when it came to Ron Weasley, all her logical thinking was questioned.

"You should already be seeing your books Ron, this is the year of our OWLs. "said Hermione when she, along with the Weasleys, was expelled from the kitchen because they were not allowed to attend meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. He had entered the room that Ron now inhabited with the excuse of wanting to talk about it. "You know how important these exams are."

"We'll have plenty of time for that at Hogwarts Hermione" was Ron's reply as he leafed back through The Adventures of Martin Miggs, his comic about a Muggle boy. He made no mention of wanting her to leave, so she sat down next to him on the bed.

"You know that this comic is far from portraying any truth, don't you?" she continued, causing his eyes to look at her. She felt a shiver go up her spine.

"I've lived with you for years Mione, of course I know that Muggles don't do half of what this kid does, but it's good to have something to distract yourself sometimes." he replied and, Hermione was ready to hit when they were interrupted by a crash.

''Looks like our adorable Harry Potter has finally arrived, did you know that, Ickle Ronnikins?" asked Fred. He and George had just turned seventeen and were allowed to apparate and use magic outside Hogwarts, which they did at all times.

"From his expression, it doesn't look _that_ adorable." completed George before, like Fred, disapparate, leaving Ron and Hermione behind. They both understood what the twins meant moments later, when Harry made a point of shouting his dissatisfaction at their lack of news.

The tension between the three faded over the days at Grimmauld Place. They missed Harry and it was good to have him around again, but part of her missed being with Ron without his friend, laughing at something he said or start to bicker in for the same reason. When she was close to losing hope of having that experience again, she received an owl from Hogwarts announcing that she would be a Gryffindor prefect and, to her surprise, Ron had received the same message.

"I am so proud and happy for both of you!" said Molly when she heard about their nomination.

The Weasleys matriarch made a point of organizing a dinner to celebrate their new post, enchanting a banner with the words "Congratulations Ron and Hermione" in large letters. Hermione couldn't help but blush to see their names together like that and smile slightly when she saw that, it seemed that the magnetic field that drew her to the freckled boy continued to exist without fail after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Hope you had enjoy it, english isn't my first language so i hope that my historie had been good, let me know on the comments"
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
